


Impossible Promises

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars





	Impossible Promises

  
It had seemed like such a simple promise at the time. No orgasms until Nikola returned that afternoon. If she was being honest if she had thought even for a second that Will would see this as a challenge she would've never agreed.

She's spent most of the morning in her office working on compiling some of the network's latest research for a presentation she was giving at a conference next month. While it required little by way of absolute concentration, Helen nonetheless used it as an excuse to forgo lunch, sitting in an empty kitchen by herself wasn't exactly the best way to wait out Nikola's return.

By twelve thirty, she was beginning to wonder if perhaps Will had decided to go out for the day as he had originally planned and by one she was beginning to worry. It wasn't like him to let her get this caught up in her work.

She'd left her office and headed for the kitchen. The halls were empty as was the airy room. Empty except for the lunch spread out across the table. She'd eaten quickly, surprised by how ravished she was.

After cleaning up she'd departed in search of Will. If he was in the mood to be elusive, well then two could play that game. She found him in one of the unused rooms at the back of the estate. Pushing open the heavy wooden door she'd frowned at him wordlessly.

He'd taken the dust covers off all the furniture, an ornate Victorian couch, several smaller chairs, a low oval table, and large king size bed. The windows were thrown open, light streaming in as a breeze fluttered in carrying out the dust that had settled after almost a decade of disuse.

"You're late," he frowned back at her. "I was expecting you over an hour ago."

"What in heaven's name-" He shakes his head and her voice falls off.

"Come sit." He pats the couch beside him and pulls him feet back from the coffee table.

She sighs and shuffles further into the room. "Perhaps we could-"

"No."

Her frown deepens. "Will-"

"What is it about this place?" He asks unaffected by the startled look that crosses her face. "I know you come out here. Don't try and tell me otherwise, there are finger prints all over in the dust. What's so special about this place that you won't share?"

Helen sighs and steps back to lean against the door with her eyes closed. "That sofa was my mothers. The bed was mine, those chairs were from my father's study. The sitting room down the hall is almost identical to my great aunts. The parlor a vague remembrance of the one in which John and I shared our first kiss, as chaste as it was."

"So this is home."

She opens her eyes slowly, almost painfully and meets his eye. "In a crude sense, if you want to think of it that way."

"Nikola I'm sure would approve of the decor."

At the mention of the third member of their group Helen feels her stomach twist in that all to familiar needing way. She draws in a couple of lungfuls of air and nods.

Will smirks and beckons toward her and before she can register what’s happened her lips are crushing his and she's fighting him for the right to breathe, air forced from her lungs with every heartbeat.

She realizes belatedly that she's started something she can't stop. She's groping at him, desperate for the feel of his skin and he her's and then it all stops and she's laid out on the coffee table, sobbing begging him to continue.

He traces a swirl up the inside of her thigh and she moans, a quiet plea.

"You know I can't Helen."

"Please Will," she gasps.

He shakes his head and leans over to kiss her gently before nuzzling the side of her neck. "We promised."

She yanks desperately at her bound wrists. He'd restrained her when she'd refused to play nice or so he had insisted, as her hazy mind recalled she'd gone near insane with his teasing and had sought and end to it all only to have him rebuff her by preventing that very action.

"He doesn't have to know." She tries again hoping despite her previously failed attempts that he'll believe her this time.

"And when he walks in and sees you tied up, drenched in sweet, smelling like sex, he's going to think what exactly?"

She moans and tosses her head to the side. "Dammit Will."

"Shh," he splays a hand across her stomach before sliding lower to run his tongue around her bellybutton, "you're not making this easy for me either."

"I'm going to kill you when we're done."

"Oh I don't doubt that." He gasps as she arches up to slide her leg along the erection straining against his pants.

He pulls back out of range of her temptation and then settles in between her legs earning himself an impatient whine.

He pushes two fingers inside her and watches her still completely, focusing on not tensing up, not falling over that edge he know she's floating above. He crooks his fingers and her face twitches, bliss and concentration. He brushes a kiss over her clit and hears her inhale sharply, a breath quickly released in favor of a long forced inhale.

"How much longer?" she manages with some effort. He shakes his head, noting how she clenches around his fingers at the sensation.

"Not much longer. He did say two, and he's not one to be late."

"Oh God," she gasps and for a moment he thinks she's given into temptation and then he registers the sound in the hall.

"In here." He calls out and the door slides open.

"Playing without me?" Nikola pokes his head in before stepping into the room and letting the door shut.

"She was working." Will responds as Helen squirms impatiently. "I got bored."

Nikola smiles slowly as he walks over, discarding his suit jacket along the way.

"She's beautiful like this isn't she?" Nikola runs a hand up her side, stopping too tweak a pert nipple and watch her flush. "Have your fun but I want her somewhat coherent when I get back and don't you dare think about taking your pants off lover boy.”

Will frowns at the other man and Nikola sighs. “I’ve a matter to attend to, have no worry I'll be back momentarily to teach you a lesson; it’s not polite to tease a lady.”


End file.
